It is common place to have an implement which has both a PTO drive line for supplying power to driven apparatus of the implement and a jack to support the draft tongue of the implement when not in use, a parked mode, for example. The jack is typically stored in a different location when the implement is in use, a field mode, for example. A pin is often used to secure the jack in either location.
Not all implements have a structure, i.e., a PTO drive shaft assembly holder, for supporting a forward end of the PTO drive shaft assembly when the implement is in its parked mode. Implements without a PTO drive shaft assembly holder increase the risk of PTO drive shaft assembly damage/contamination when the implement is parked. Therefore, in the absence of a PTO drive shaft assembly holder, it is common practice for an operator to either use the draft tongue or the jack handle as a support for the PTO drive shaft assembly. However, if the forward end of the PTO drive shaft assembly is resting on the tongue, this may result in the hitch pin hole being obscured, thus making it difficult to view the hitch pin hole when connecting the implement to the drawbar of a towing tractor. If the forward end of the PTO drive shaft assembly is placed on the jack handle, it is difficult for the operator to adjust the jack in order to adjust the implement hitch height if this is necessary to match up with the drawbar.
To address the above-noted shortcomings of not having a PTO drive shaft assembly holder, it is known to provide a PTO drive shaft assembly holder typically having several parts that work together to either support the PTO drive shaft assembly or allow the holder itself to be relocated out of the working area of the PTO drive shaft assembly. Of course, there is an additional cost to providing a PTO drive shaft assembly holder on an implement.